La mayor
by Fallen Dreamers
Summary: Este es mi primer fic, es una visión diferente de Petunia. no digo más simplemente LEE y deja tu review porfis


Todo los personajes son de la grandiosa J K Rowling y de la Warner Bros  
  
La Mayor:  
  
Lloraba, como siempre que estaba sola. No podía dejar de llorar, se sentía impotente llorando en su alcoba, sola, como ya era común.  
  
Ella era una muchacha alta y muy delgada, de una larga melena rubia que le llegaba asta las caderas y sus ojos eran de un profundo color café, que ya estaban hinchados de tanto llorar. Ella era Petunia Evans, la mayor.  
  
Muchos dirían que lloraba por míseras cosas de la adolescencia, por desamores. Pero ella aunque aparentaba serlo, no era una de esas. Ella lloraba por que estaba perdiendo algo muy importante para ella...el cariño de sus padres.  
  
Tomó de su mesita de noche un examen, la calificación era un diez, un perfecto diez, tomo con furia el examen y lo tiró al otro lado de la habitación mientras más lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. ¡Nada! Ni había servido de nada, no había obtenido nada con una calificación alta, mientras que ella, su hermana Lily, si había recibido una felicitación, un a brazo...pero ella,¡Nada!...  
  
...Solo por ser la mayor.  
  
Oh Dios como odiaba ser la mayor, la responsable, la que debía cuidar a la mocosa de su hermana.  
  
Como odiaba el favoritismos que tenían hacia Lily, la pequeña y dulce Lily, solo por tener esos hermosos ojos verdes. Petunia quedaba sin nada, nunca notaban que ella estaba allí cuando las personas a quienes ella más apreciaba felicitan a esa estúpida mocosa. Siempre había creído que sus padres nunca la olvidarían, pero había pasado, la habían olvidado, ya ni siquiera la miraban, ya no le felicitaban. Se sentía excluida, rechaza. ¡Olvidada por sus propios padres!  
  
Ya no quería verlos más, le dolía mucho el verlos tratar tan bien a Lily, se había prometido muchas veces que nunca lloraría más, pero cada vez los veía a los tres juntos, tan felices, tan amigo, se ponía a llorar nuevamente. Se veían como una verdadera familia, el problema era que ella nunca formaba parte de aquella perfecta familia.  
  
Se sentía mal...¡Pero por que mierda tenía que sentirse mal!.  
  
Se dirigió hacia un mueble de madera en el cal estaban las muestras de su esfuerzo, exámenes con calificaciones perfectas, diplomas por diferentes reconocimientos...los tomó y con lágrimas fluyendo libremente de sus ojos lo rompió, partió los muebles y volcó su cama, buscando una forma de canalizar su ira, todo esto lo izo lentamente intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido. Canalizando su ira de una forma "no muy productiva", como habría dicho si estuviese sin tanta rabia contenida, ella siempre había sido así, sensata, perfecta a los ojos de sus padres, asta que llegó su hermana menor.  
  
Realmente odiaba a esa mocosa, ya no podía hacer nada sin que sus padres se enteraran, pues esa estúpida mocosa iba y les contaba todo...¡¿Por qué mierda no podía mantener su bocota cerrada?!. Como odiaba su voz, siempre tan feliz, tan fingidamente tierna, siempre con una mascara de dulzura cuando estaba con sus padres, pero, cuando estaban solo ellas, no mostraba dulzura e ingenuidad.  
  
La odiaba, era un odio real, simplemente la odiaba de forma verdadera, era un odio profundo, por su hermana menor.  
  
Quería morir, y hablaba en serio, pero...ella no era de esas personas. Ella no creía que el suicidio era para gente cobarde, ella creía que era para la gente valiente y decidida, no para ella.  
  
...Ella era cobarde a sus ojos.  
  
Pero ya nada sería igual, se alegaría de su familia, la que alguna vez le dio un hogar, un calor familiar.  
  
Y odiaría a Lily, por ser como era, por quitarle a sus padres y también odiaría todo lo que tuviese que ver con Lily...todo.  
  
Se encaminó hacia su tocador, se maquilló para que no se notase que había llorado. Tenía que bajar, en el primer piso de su casa se estaba festejando el cumpleaños número once de su hermana, y ya se escuchaban grito de sorpresa provenientes de Lily y de sus padres.  
  
Petunia bajaría, y seguiría actuando que nada le importaba, pero desde ese día todo cambiaría, desde entonces odiaría mucho mas a Lily y a sus padres.  
  
...Y Bajó...  
  
...Para seguir Actuando...  
  
...Para que nadie la Notara...  
  
...Para seguir odiando...  
  
...Para ser La Mayor...  
  
Fin  
  
N/A: Y? ke les pareció? Espero ke me dejen un review. Otra cosa ente fic esta dedicado a Lis*Jade-Lavigne, espero ke este fic sea de tu agrado. Espero sus reviews!! 


End file.
